Fixing Past Regrets
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: Returning home for the first time in five years for her father's wedding was one thing, but she didn't expect this. A/H Written for FAGE9
1. Chapter 1

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Fixing Past Regrets  
 **Written for:** Rebadams7  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Returning home for the first time in five years for her father's wedding was one thing, but she didn't expect this. A/H  
 **Prompt used:** Pouring Rain, Crashing a Wedding (sort of LOL) and Starting Over/Fresh Start

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be swearing maybe…**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Third Point of View**

Forks, Washington the rainiest place in the continental US where trees were plenty and everyone knew everyone. Basically it was a typical small town, friendly and nosey.

It was the first time in four years that she even stepped foot in this town since she left for college with a broken heart. It had been a tough time; she and Edward had been high school sweethearts since the middle of Middle School and everyone thought that they'd be the first ones to get married.

Except it wasn't meant to be, Edward got a full ride to Harvard Medical school while she did not and he didn't wish to pursue a long distance relationship. Edward, of course, had his reasons and some of them were on point but it didn't mean that it didn't hurt any less.

It took her a long time to get over that and, if she was honest, even now she still loved him beyond words.

Thus the only reason she was here now, in a town that held so many painful memories, was because her dad was getting married in a couple of days and it was something she couldn't really miss. No, she wouldn't miss this.

Her dad and Sue had been dancing around one another for years and it took a few nudges by Seth, Leah and herself to finally get them together.

"Bells! It's good to see you kid. You coming in or just going to stand around in the rain?" Charlie called from the front door.

Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, Bella shot her dad a smile and pulled the bag from the cab of her truck. Poor Bessie died a week before her senior graduation and since she got a full ride scholarship with Arizona State, she decided to splurge and buy a second hand truck that was basically new.

"Sorry dad I was lost in my head again," she replied and gave her father a wide smile, hoping to hell that it didn't look as forced as it felt.

Charlie chuckled as he herded Bella inside, "That's alright Kiddo, come in you're just in time for dinner."

The fresh smell of cooked fish, garlic bread, vegetables and everything in between was the first thing Bella noticed as she stepped inside. Oh it had been too long since she was able to have something other than spaghetti or microwave meals. The next thing she noticed was… everything.

The walls were a nice soft aqua and sandy browns that gave the house the feeling of warmth. Next was the new furniture, the soft two seater in the lounge with a flat screen TV, books and movies lined the walls behind it with photos of Seth, Leah and herself over the years. A new table and coat rack sat in the hall and beyond it the wall that separated the kitchen, the hall and the lounge was gone leaving an open floor space. Gone were the reminders of Renee.

"The house looks amazing Dad." She breathed out in awe.

"It wasn't just his idea, mom helped too. Hey Bells." A deep voice greeted from the stairs, causing Bella's head to shoot up in surprise to see her step-brother to be.

"Seth? Look at you, holy crap!" She gasped before rushing forward and pulling him into a tight hug. "You grew up!"

With a chuckle Seth pulled himself free and smiled. "Yeah and I'm finally taller than you and Leah!"

"Everyone is taller than Bella," was all Bella heard before finding herself into a tight embrace.

"Leah!" She laughed, smacking her in the side the best she could.

"Alright break it up! Let Bella get settled and then wash up for dinner, come on!" Sue called out, a fond smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around her fiancé's waist.

Leah let go of Bella with a smile and a chuckle as she straightened and shot a glare while fixing her clothes and shirt.

"Your room's still all set up, unpack and have a shower if you want." Sue explained as she stepped to Bella's side and pulled her into a hug. "We're glad you came."

"As am I." Bella whispered before pulling back and smiling. "I'll just put my bag in my room and wash my hands, the food smells amazing."

Laughter followed Bella up the stairs, even five years later, it still felt like home. The sound of Leah and Seth bickering while her father's laughter followed them, the only thing that changed upstairs was the extra room for Seth that Charlie had built in when he moved the master bedroom downstairs for him and Sue.

 _Oh…_ stepping into her room was like stepping into the past. Her walls were still a soft lilac framed by fairy lights and photographs; everything she couldn't bring with her was in the same place she left them. The white and lavender bed spread was new though, as was the window seat that now sat where the window used to be.

A fond smile pulled at her lips as she deposited her bag on the bed and ran her hand softly over the bookshelf besides the door taking in every little souvenir and knickknack she collected in her life before pausing as the corkboard above her desk came into view.

Images of her high school friends littered it to the point that some of them were hidden or overlapping the edge: Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Angela and Ben, the La Push boys, Leah and Seth group photos that had all of them from Prom to beach days, camping trips to school excursions.

Then there were the photos of her and Edward, some of them crumpled and worn, tear stained and ripped from where she pulled them down. They still resided there on her desk and on the board untouched for years.

His green eyes and wide warm smile peered back at her in all of them.

She had forgotten how beautiful he was. Her eyes prickled as the ache in her heart made it known.

 _No… not… not now…_ She scolded herself before sighing and turning her back upon them and made her way downstairs after a quick stop to wash her hands and splash water on her face in hopes it hid her red eyes.

Seth and Leah cast each other a look as Bella stepped into the kitchen, her eyes rimmed red in a familiar sign that she had or was about to cry. They of course knew about the photos and they discussed at length when they arrived in town at the beginning of the week from school on what they should do. In the end they decided to see how things went when Bella is told that Edward had moved back to town and go from there.

"It's been so long since I've had a home cooked meal," Bella confessed as she took a seat at the table. "I've had little time between work and school to cook."

"That bad?" Sue asked as she placed the bowl of salad down, her free hand squeezing Charlie's shoulder as she saw him open his mouth.

Bella shook her head. "No not really, it keeps me occupied but I love work and now that finals are over I should have some free time."

After that everyone chatted happily filling in what they had missed over the last few months since they last spoke, reminiscing of times when they were younger and all the pranks they had done to each other and their friends.

Dinner flew by and by the time dessert was served they ventured into the topic of the others. Bella was keen to know what happened to her friends, she had unfortunately lost contact with a few of them. Ben and Angela she knew got married a year after high school but she had no clue that they had returned home, Angela taught kindergarten while Ben ran his own Business. Mike and Jessica got married and divorced when Jess caught Mike in bed with Lauren; Jacob was running his own mechanic store like he always wanted with Embry and Quil while Sam, Jared and Paul had their own construction business that was very popular.

Then the Cullen's were brought up.

"Speaking of the Cullens, I saw Alice and Jasper in town yesterday. Alice said that everyone was home on break." Leah explained, shovelling the bite of cake into her mouth as her eyes snapped between her mother, Charlie and Bella.

Bella's whole frame tensed at the news, her fingers tightening on the fork to the point they went white. "Oh?"

"Uh, yeah… I forgot to mention that to you kid," Charlie winced, earning a sharp glare from Sue.

"I thought you were going to tell her?" She hissed softly, her brow raised.

"I know! I forgot!"

Eying the two Bella placed her fork down and raised her brows. "Tell me what?"

With a sigh, Charlie turned back to his daughter. "Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper are just visiting but… Edward's been back for over a year now; he's finishing his residency at the hospital and has a job offer to stay on when he was done."

"Oh," She blurted out unsure on how she should feel about this. "Excuse me."

Sue sighed and shook her head at her husband-to-be as Bella hurried from the room, leaving her half eaten cake and knocking the chair over in her haste.

* * *

 **Author Note: *cracks fingers* I hope you like this Rebadams7 and that it meets your expectations!**


	2. Chapter 2

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Fixing Past Regrets  
 **Written for:** Rebadams7  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Returning home for the first time in five years for her father's wedding was one thing, but she didn't expect this. A/H  
 **Prompt used:** Pouring Rain, Crashing a Wedding (sort of LOL) and Starting Over/Fresh Start

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be swearing maybe…**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"We need to do something!" Seth whispered to his sister at the bottom of the stairs, snapping his mouth shut with a click as Leah shot him a glare before looking down the hall to the kitchen.

"I know, I know!" She hissed. "But there isn't much we can do till we have more information."

Even though Leah lived in Tacoma now and Seth in Port Angeles, they knew all the gossip of Forks. It was hard to stay out of the comings and goings of the townsfolk when you were friends with nearly everyone on social media.

And for the past year or so, the gossip had been centred around the notoriously handsome bachelor of a Cullen. Edward had returned to Forks with no sign of a relationship and hadn't given any indication that he was even seeing anyone or interested in anyone… even with the persistence of certain townsfolk.

 _'He looks lonely sometimes and when any of us mention Bella at all his smiles become strained and he just seems sad.'_ Angela had told Leah one day the last time she was in town and bumped into her. They had lunch and before they left Leah had asked about Edward.

Those few weeks after Bella graduated and took some time to pack before heading off to college was hard on everyone. Bella had cried for a week straight, harder than anyone had ever seen her do before. She hadn't even cried that much when Renee shipped her off to Charlie's just before Middle School or when she fell out of the tree and broke both her leg _and_ her arm.

What Leah saw tonight just proved her own theory that even though Bella had said many times over the following years, even when she found others to occupy her time… she still loved Edward.

"She still loves him," Leah explained to her brother softly. "And he still loves her."

Seth felt his brows rise before he grinned. "You have something planned."

"No, well yes… I did see Alice and Jasper the other day but I left out the fact I stopped to speak with them. Mom invited them all to her and Charlie's wedding." Leah supplied.

A bubble of laughter burst free from Seth's lips before being muffled from behind Leah's hand as she silenced him. "Shhhh… Bella can't know. Charlie was terrified that if she knew then she wouldn't come, he didn't want to hurt her anymore then she had been or put her in an uncomfortable position."

"That's true," Seth sighed, casting his eyes up the stairs. "Who knows that Bella was coming back?"

A wicked grin pulled at Leah's lips, "Everyone but Edward. Mom told Esme who told Carlisle. Alice somehow knew because she knows everything, which means Emmett, Jasper and Rose knows."

Something akin to worry flickered in the back of Seth's mind, wiping away the smile and the excitement in an instant. "What if they don't love each other anymore? What if Edward _has_ moved on?"

"Then I don't know what to do but help Bella pick herself back up again." Leah whispered sadly, unable to give Seth the answer he was looking for.

 **XX  
**

Bella sniffled slightly as she pulled the box from the hidden floorboard at the end of her bed and pulled it close to her. The news from dinner had her heart clenching painfully tight and for the tears to pool and spill over.

God, she couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that Edward Cullen could still make her cry.

There had been a point or two over the last few years where she had tried to move on and she did give it a try with Riley and then with Benjamin but she… she just couldn't put all her heart into the relationship, not when a good chunk still resided with Edward Cullen.

Riley had been disappointed but understood, unknown by both of them till the very end that they were in the same boat; trying to get over their high school sweetheart. Except unlike Bella, Riley and Bree had gotten engaged a few months ago and Benjamin had found his heart in Tia, Bree's best friend. They were all very good friends and she adored Bree and Tia both.

"Focus," she scolded herself before lifting the lid from the box and tipping the contents across the bed. There were more photo's, a CD that he had composed for her, movie ticket stubs and a small keychain in the shape of a stuffed bear that he had won at the fair for her.

She brushed them all aside because she was looking for something specific; a small plastic red box. As she opened it, the memory washed over her as if it happened only yesterday.

 _"Oh, wait!" Edward called, pulling her to a stop as he caught sight of something of interest._

 _Bella watched with a fond amused smile as he dug deep into his pockets and pulled out a few quarters and placed them in the machine before him. A triumphant shout escaped his lips as he scooped out his prize and held it out for her with a smile._

 _"I had to get you this, a reminder and a promise." He explained, plucking open the plastic lid to reveal the tacky plastic yellow band and gaudy green stone. "One day I will marry you Bella Swan, until then, let this be a reminder."_

 _Tears pooled in her eyes as he slipped the ring on her little finger as it was a toy suited for children and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss._

 _"I love you," She whispered once the kiss broke._

 _A crooked smile bloomed at her words. "I love you too, love."_

She had kept the ring since sophomore year, she had always worn it when they had an anniversary, always bringing the smile she loved so much to his face. She had nearly thrown it out in her sadness when they broke up but, she just couldn't. Instead, she had placed all things of importance in the box and hidden it in the floorboards.

This isn't what she expected when coming home for her father's wedding, not at all. The worst she expected was to run into Esme and Carlisle and have to have that awkward conversation but to find out that _all_ of her friends were here and Edward was as well?

"I didn't sign up for this," She whispered, shoving all the items back into the box and setting it on the side table with a sigh. "But I can do this, I can just… oh who am I kidding."

She was here for the next few days, and then she had to head home to begin packing up her apartment. She had finished her business degree as well as her Masters earlier than intended, and had planned to move back to Forks to open the store next month in Port Angeles. This was supposed to be a surprise to her Dad and Sue…

Were her plans going to change now? No, she'd still move back home and run the store in Port Angeles. After all, she couldn't let Bree and Tia down.

Midnight Sun had been Bree's and Tia's dream baby since they were kids. Both of them were the biggest nerds you would ever meet - once you got past the shy exterior. They had hated the fact that there was no place for people like them to go and relax, mingle with others just like them. So they started putting their plans for 24/7 book store slash café that was a mix of every fandom they could think of.

It took off and they now had a store in Flagstaff and Tucson as well as Phoenix. They wanted to spread to a new state but they didn't know anyone else they could trust to run the business.

Bella loved it from the second she stepped inside and applied for the help wanted sign a month after her break up with Riley. Thanks to Emmett, she was well versed in anime and video games. Alice was obsessed with all things pop culture that had brushed off on Bella, and Bella's own love for literature was a huge help getting the job.

Looking back on it now, she found it hilarious how Fate had pushed her in the path of several amazing people that were connected in some way. Bella had no clue that the Bree Riley spoke of was the one she worked for, nor did she ever think that Tia was the perfect fit for Benjamin and vice versa.

"Bella?" Sue's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she called, turning to face the door as Sue slipped inside and took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I just want to apologise for your father, I told that man he had to tell you…" she trailed off as Bella let out a soft laugh.

"It's fine Sue, really, I needed to know. I was going to find out sooner or later anyway when I moved back," She explained laughing as her for all intents and purposes her mother lit up with joy.

"You're moving back? When did this happen?" Sue asked excited. Oh, she was excited at first when one by one her children left the nest but after a while she and Charlie began to miss their boisterous voices and lively personalities. Oh, they visited yes, but it wasn't the same and Sue knew Charlie missed Bella as she was still his little girl.

"Well, my friends Bree and Tia run the store I work for, they wanted to expand into another state and when I made my thoughts know that I wanted to move back home well… they're opening up a store in PA that I'll be running. I have a unit I'll be renting ready for me in two weeks in town, I was gonna tell you and Dad as a surprise before you left for your honeymoon." She explained with a wide grin before bursting out into laughter as Sue pulled her tightly into a hug calling for Charlie.

Oh, she had missed this.

* * *

 **Author Note: *chuckles* I really do love the family dynamics!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Fixing Past Regrets  
 **Written for:** Rebadams7  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Returning home for the first time in five years for her father's wedding was one thing, but she didn't expect this. A/H  
 **Prompt used:** Pouring Rain, Crashing a Wedding (sort of LOL) and Starting Over/Fresh Start

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be swearing maybe…**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

It was the day before Charlie and Sue's wedding, and Bella found herself escaping to the park when things got a little too uncomfortable at home. In other words, Charlie and Sue were a little amorous and… with a shudder, she shook that thought from her mind. She didn't mind leaving the house anyway, it was a beautiful day for once and the park had benches to sit on.

Every week, the store highlighted a new game, book, anime or comic and movie/tv show for recommendation, this was across all the stores they currently had. They all had their own separate tasks as well; the boys were all the more willing to help out when they got told they could choose the recommendations for their game selection when they had free time from work. Bella took to reading the Book selection and Bree took the comics/Anime while Tia took the movies/tv show.

All in all, she got paid to read and give a review for. She had brought this week's book selection with her to the park to get some reading in. Bella always liked getting lost in the books, the stories. It made the world around her a little more acceptable and less lonely.

Bella read for hours. She was nearly at the end when she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Bella?" the tone was a mix of surprised reverence and confusion.

Bella on the other hand froze, her body tensed as she slowly closed the book in her lap and turned to face the last person she expected to see today of all days.

 _Oh god…_ Edward still looked just as handsome as ever, his messy copper hair was now tamed and shorter than it used to be, a beard had replaced the smooth skin on his chiselled jaw that defined his features even more and oh… his eyes were still as green as she remembered. He was clad in jeans and she could see his scrubs hidden under the layers of his sweater and scarf, a small bag in his hand. He must have just finished his shift at the hospital.

"Edward," she greeted after a long period of silence and swallowed hard a she took the time to put away her book to compose herself. "I didn't expect to see you here."

A nervous laugh escaped Edward's lips as he scratched the back of his neck. "Neither did I, may I join you?"

"You may," she replied and turned to face him as he sat next to her. "Charlie said you moved back to Forks?"

"Yes, dad's the chief medical officer at Forks Hospital and asked if I was willing to finish my rotations there and offered a job when I finished." He explained while taking her in.

She still looked the same and yet more, her brown locks were pulled back into a messy bun, a few loose strands framing her flushed cheeks. Her features had sharpened and yet softened at the same time that made her look sophisticated and _warm…_ She still lookedjust as if not more beautiful as he remembered.

"How long are you in town for?" He asked after an awkward pause, he didn't know what to say… he honestly thought he'd never see her again since he was told that she hadn't returned home since leaving for college.

He hoped that she was here for a while; he hoped that he could spend…

"I leave Sunday," She replied shattering any hope he had roused. "I'm only in town for Dad and Sue's wedding and heading to the airport with them the next day."

"Oh," he replied awkwardly, he forgot about that. His siblings were in town as they were attending and he recalled somewhere over the last week or so that his mom had already RSVP'd for him. He had been so busy with a bout of strep going around and his patients that it slipped his mind.

"How have you been Edward, you look exhausted," Now that she got over her shock she could see the familiar signs of Edward overworking himself, the black bags under his eyes and the way he seemed to slump into himself for support.

Shaking his head Edward shot Bella a crooked grin, hoping that it would fool her. "I'm fine love, just been busy at work this week.

Bella felt her heart skip a beat as her pet name slipped past his lips unnoticed, her breath hitching as he shot her a grin but she could see the lie he tried to hide and the yawn he just did was also proof of it.

A snort escaped her lips as she stood up, holding her hand out for him to take. "You still can't lie very well, come on I'll take you home so you can sleep. Where are your keys?"

"I live a street over from you Bella, I walked to work today," Edward explained and held back another yawn.

Raising her brows she nodded and grabbed her things and began to lead Edward towards his home, there were two streets he could live on and both were just off her own but she wasn't a hundred percent sure which one it was.

"Left," He instructed softly.

The more they walked, the more the exhaustion started to kick in. It got to the point where Edward honestly thought must be dreaming this. There was no possible chance that Bella was with him with her tiny hand in his own, looking like the sun and leading him home.

Bella cast a glance back towards Edward every now and then to make sure he was still awake and to see if he was okay. There was no point really asking what house was his once they were on his street as she could see the familiar Volvo parked in the drive, it was a newer model of course, but she knew it was his.

The house was familiar; it used to be Doctor Gerandy's house. Taking a look around, she was pretty sure that if she were to climb the roof she would see Charlie's house. With a shake of her head, she turned to Edward who was leaning against the post of his deck, eyes closed.

"Edward?" She called, smiling softly as he opened his eyes tiredly. "I need your keys."

Edward fumbled slightly, his bag dropping to the floor as he dug into his pockets for his keys and handed them over. He wasn't sure what happened next but he found himself following Bella once more up to his room and laying down.

A fond laugh escaped Bella's lips as she pulled off his shoes and grabbed the blanket off the end of the bed before tossing it over him, unable to resist the urge to run her fingers through his hair like she used to. It was still soft.

"Get some rest," She whispered, her hand dropping to her side and began to turn to leave, pausing when Edward's hand caught her own. She peered back to see dark green peering at her through hooded eyes.

"'m sorry love…" he whispered, his words slurred ever so slightly as the sleep was definitely kicking in now. "I didn't… I was an idiot… leavin' you was th'worst mistake of m'life…"

She swallowed back the lump that formed in her throat and blinked away the tears at the half slurred words. "It's okay… it's okay," She whispered and before she could talk herself out of it, placed a kiss upon his brow and hurried from his home, she couldn't… she just couldn't… What the hell was she thinking?

* * *

 **Author Note: Did anyone coo? I coo'd...**


	4. Chapter 4

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Fixing Past Regrets  
 **Written for:** Rebadams7  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Returning home for the first time in five years for her father's wedding was one thing, but she didn't expect this. A/H  
 **Prompt used:** Pouring Rain, Crashing a Wedding (sort of LOL) and Starting Over/Fresh Start

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be swearing maybe…**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Leah, Emily and Sue cast a look at each other as Bella stared out the window of Sam and Emily's second story home. They knew something had happened the day before when Bella came home with flushed tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes.

Charlie had left with Seth just an hour before to head over to Billy's with the boys and it left the girls home alone.

Bella tried her best to join in on the activities, laughing along with Angela, Kim and Rachel. She tried to put on a brave face but all could see that she was upset and though they wished to know rumour had it that she was spotted with Edward yesterday in the park.

"Bella are you okay?" Sue asked softly, making her way to stand behind her stepdaughter and began to braid her hair much like she did for Leah whenever she was upset.

"Oh!" Bella jolted, her hand shooting up to quickly wipe away the tear that spilled over and cast her mother-in-law a smile in the reflection of the glass. "I'm okay, sorry."

Sue sighed softly and tied off the braid before spinning her around and staring intently at her. "You don't need to apologise but you haven't been the same since you ran into Edward yesterday." At the surprised look that appeared on Bella's face, Sue chuckled. "Jessica saw you and she told Lauren who told everyone. What happened?"

"Nothing… just… he spotted me on the way home while I was reading and practically started to fall asleep the moment he sat down… I took him home and…" she stammered out with a blush. "He apologised… He said that leaving me was the worst mistake of his life."

"Oh, Bella," Sue sighed, pulling her into a tight embrace that was soon followed by Leah joining them.

Bella sniffled one last time. "I don't know what to do. I thought, I _hoped_ that I was over him but I still love him."

"Things will work itself out; you move back in a couple of weeks. Take that time between now and then to sort out what you're feeling and see how things go when you return," Sue advised, smiling softly before laughing as Leah let out a very uncharacteristic squeal of joy as she let the news slip. "Don't tell Seth yet, he'll find out when Bella announces it tonight."

"Oh hell yeah, I know this before both Charlie _and_ Seth?" Leah asked as she stepped back and smoothed out her blue bridesmaids dress.

Bella laughed and nodded. "Okay, you're right Sue. No more tears todays a day of celebration! You and Dad are finally, _finally_ getting married!"

Both Sue and Leah burst out into laughter at that.

 **XX**

When Edward woke up the next day, it was to the sound of his brother's booming voice yelling to open the freaking door and to the familiar smell of freesias and strawberries.

"Bella?" He asked softly, confused, before jolting up and falling to the floor as his legs caught around the blanket that someone – _not someone, Bella –_ had placed over him.

A groan escaped his lips as he rolled to his back and rubbed his sore him, his sleep addled mind filling in the blanks of what happened yesterday afternoon. He remembered leaving work after a fourteen hour shift and cutting through the park when he came across Bella…

He remembered talking and then slowly falling asleep, he could recall her huff of laughter and the warmth of her hand in his own as they began to walk. He recalled finally reaching his home and then Bella putting him to bed, her fingers raking through his hair in a way he hadn't felt since five years ago when he made the stupid decision to leave her.

God, that was the worst mistake of his life but he wanted her to experience life without having to worry about him. He didn't want her to go through the same problems his mom and dad did when he was in med school.

The last thing he remembered was… telling her that… "I'm an idiot."

"I already know that," Emmett said after letting himself in. He was now standing at the bedroom door, his brows raised as he took in the scene before him. Edward lay in a heap on the floor still in clothes that Emmett assumed were from yesterday pinching the bridge of his nose in his usual way when he was pissed or stressed. "You okay bro?"

"No…" Edward hiss through gritted teeth before snapping his eyes open and taking the hand that Emmett held out for him. "What are you doing here?"

"Dude, it's the Chief's wedding day remember? I'm here with Jas under Alice's strict instructions that we had to get you ready." Emmett explained with raised brows. "Jas is cooking breakfast."

"Thank god for that." Edward muttered before pausing. "Wait, wedding?"

Emmett frowned and pressed his hand to his brother's head in concern. "Yeah, Chief Swan is getting married today, we've been mentioning it all week and dad even scheduled time off for you. It's why we're in town; remember… of course you don't…"

It wasn't often where Emmett went into mothering mode and it usually was scary when he did, as he was exactly like Esme when he did it. It also has seemed to get worse after becoming a father just over a year ago to a little boy named Henry.

"I'm going!" Edward grunted as he shoved Emmett's hands away and practically dove into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Now that he was alone, Edward began to get ready, peeling the shirts and his scrubs from his body and then shuffling out of his jeans automatically as he thought back to yesterday afternoon. He paused, his hand pulling the scarf to his neck as he familiar perfume that Bella favoured reached his nose. A reminder that he didn't dream of her again.

She was here… for her father's wedding… a wedding that he was invited to…

With that thought, Edward hurried through showering and drying off, making sure that his hair was neat and teeth were brushed before practically forcing himself into the suit that was hanging on the open door to his closet, nearly ripping his pants in the process when he lost his balance. There was a small chance for him still and this excited him. Yes. He was fully awake now and he could-

"Edward, stop, deep breath and slowly exhale," Jasper ordered as he spun around and caught Edward by the shoulders.

Doing as Jasper asked, Edward took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his body relaxing instantly and his anxiety dulling into white noise instead of a loud roar. When he was calm, he gave his brother-in-law and one of his best friends a nod before taking a seat at the table.

"Thanks Jas," Edward sighed as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs and toast.

"No problem. When Em came down sayin' yer were as anxious as a long tailed cat in a room full of rockin' chairs, I made myself ready for yer entrance." Jasper drawled out, his twang thick.

"Now that you're up and looking more human than you did before, what happened?" Emmett asked before leaning back with a grin. "Does it have anything to do with Little Swan?"

Edward snapped his head around to Emmett with enough speed and force that it caused his neck to crack. "You knew she was in town?"

"Alice knew, she told the rest of us." Jasper replied before Emmett could open his mouth. "We and when I mean by sayin' we, I mean all of us. Not just ye siblings but hers an', our friends an' our parents."

"So you were just going to let me go on believing that I'd never see her again until the wedding?" Edward demanded, anger simmering in his green eyes. "You know I still love her, you know I thought I'd never get the chance to make things right and you keep it from me? She leaves tomorrow!"

Jasper and Emmett shared a look before cringing, perhaps they and the others didn't think this through as well as they thought. They'd hope he'd be happy but obviously that was not the case.

"We're sorry bro, we'd thought you'd be happy about this," Emmett tried to sooth, all sense of his goofy-self vanished in a blink of an eye.

Running his hand through his hair Edward sighed, he finished off his eggs as plans began to form in his mind. He had a chance tonight; he'd just have to figure how to get Bella away from the others so they could talk.

Until then he'd have to keep to himself, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Author Note: Seriously love Jasper, had to give him an awesome line and I gave you all some Bella Family bonding here is Edwards! Next chapter is the last!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FAGE 9: The Last Ride**

 **Title:** Fixing Past Regrets  
 **Written for:** Rebadams7  
 **Written By:** TheDarkestFallingStar  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Returning home for the first time in five years for her father's wedding was one thing, but she didn't expect this. A/H  
 **Prompt used:** Pouring Rain, Crashing a Wedding (sort of LOL) and Starting Over/Fresh Start

 **Author Note: Uh, there will be swearing maybe…**

 **If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps, or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.**

community/FAGE-9-The-Last-Ride/93625/

* * *

 **Chapter Five – Epilogue**

The reception was in full swing, people were laughing as they either danced or battled over the food. Sue and Charlie had decided to have a casual wedding on Second Beach while their reception was in the hall because it looked like the rain wouldn't hold off until morning.

Thankfully, they had set up both inside and outside for people to move from, the food was under a canopy and fallen logs were placed sporadically around the small clearing that was around the bonfire. So if it did rain, everyone could grab something and run inside.

"I thought that Leah and Emily were still fighting?" Bella whispered to Jake as she spotted the cousins laughing over something near the bonfire.

Jake raised his brows and snorted, "They were, until Leah and Emily got drunk one night and hashed it all out. Leah still refuses to talk to Sam but she and Em are good. How you holding up?"

Frowning Bella tore her eyes away from Em and Leah to Jake who jerked his head in the direction of the Cullens. Esme and Carlisle were with Sue and her dad, while Alice and Rose were off with Becca, Angela, leaving Emmett, Jasper and Edward to mingle with Jared, Seth, Ben and Paul.

"I honestly don't know." She confessed. "Conflicted."

"Of course you are, you still love him," He paused when she shot him a look. "Stop denying it Bells, I can see it clear as day just as I can see he still loves you."

Bella opened her mouth before snapping it shut as she saw Leah drag Seth over to Sue and Charlie. That was her cue to make her way over for her surprise. She had thought making the announcement during the speeches but decided against it. "Excuse me."

Once she excused herself, Bella made her way over to her small family, greeting those she passed and kept going onwards until she finally reached where they were waiting.

Charlie cast his daughter a confused frown. "Bells? Sue and Leah said there was something you wanted to tell us?"

"Yeah, it was gonna be a surprise for all of you but it slipped out." Bella chuckled giving her father a happy smile. "My job is opening a store in PA, I'll be managing it so I'll be moving back to Forks in two weeks."

Everyone paused as Charlie let out an excited whoop before pulling his daughter into an excited hug, freezing when he realised what he had done and stepped back quickly clearing his throat, cheeks aflame. "That's great kid, what about school?"

"I finished early, I am now fully certified." She explained with a smile.

"That's great Bells, I'm proud of you." Charlie chuckled before jerking his head up as the skies finally gave and rain began to fall.

There was a mixed sound of laughter and squeals as the rain took people by surprise, everyone gathered their drinks and plates before rushing inside. Bella was one of those people who were laughing; it always amused her when people who had lived here practically all their lives got surprised when it started raining.

"Are you coming Bells?" Charlie called over his shoulder when he realised she didn't follow.

"I'm enjoying the rain!" She called back laughing, her hands wide and head tilted to the sky.

In minutes Bella was soaked but she could care less, it had been a long time since she could enjoy the rain mixing in with the smell of ocean breeze and forest. Her eyes snapped open when the rain suddenly stopped, but could still hear it, to see Edward holding out an umbrella.

"Bella," Edward whispered as his hand rose to brush away a strand of hair sticking to her forehead and cheek, tucking it back behind her ear. "God Bella, how after all this time you be even more stunning than you were when we eighteen?"

She was unable to reply as her breath hitched, his fingers were warm against her cool skin, sending sparks running down her spine. She leant into his palm and savoured the warmth while she took a step closer, her hand coming up to cover his own.

Emerald green locked onto warm brown, a flash of yellow and green catching Edward's eyes.

"You kept it..." he breathed out in a whoosh, the sight of the plastic ring stealing his breath. He remembered the day he gave it to her, a promise so long ago on the pier in PA.

"I couldn't throw it away, it's been sitting in my memory box for years now with the rest of our things," She whispered before gasping as Edward dropped the umbrella and pulled her close to him, capturing her lips with his.

A moan escaped their lips as Edward explored her mouth with his tongue, tasting the sweet taste of wine and _Bella._ His arms held her close to him as she melted into his embrace, her hands snaking up to wrap around his neck and bury in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

They broke the kiss with a gasp, their chests heaving begging for air as Edward rested his forehead against Bella's. "I thought I'd never see you again, no one else was able to fill the hole in my heart that was the chunk of my heart I gave to you so long ago." He confessed.

"God _Edward,"_ Bella replied with a hopeful laugh. "I was the same, no one could replace or fill the hole you left. I never stopped loving you."

The confession had Edward's hands clutching her tightly, his green eyes burning bright and a crooked grin tugging at his lips. Even in the rain Edward seemed to _shine_ with joy. A laugh escaped his lips as he lifted Bella up and spun her around, pulling her into a swift kiss as he let her back on her feet once more.

"I have never stopped loving you, love… I refused to let you go, I just found you again. I'll do anything to keep you." He whispered passionately, his hand cupping her face. "I'll fly to Arizona if I have to."

"You won't have to," Bella replied with a fond smile.

Edward cocked his head to the side in confusion, his brows pulling down into a frown. "Oh?"

"I have a job in Port Angeles, I'll be moving back to Forks in two weeks." She confessed, giving Edward a wide smile as he lit up once more.

"Then would you like to go on a date with me, Miss Swan, when you are settled into your new home? I have been told that Bella Italia has amazing Mushroom Ravioli." Edward stated, stepping back and giving her a flourished bow.

A giggle escaped her lips as the action; it was the very one he had done when he first asked her out on a date. "Why I would be delighted, Mister Cullen. I would be delighted."

Cheers could be heard from the hall as people peered in and around doorframes and windows to the scene outside.

Finally.

* * *

 **Author Note: That's it folks, I hope you liked it! Huge thanks to Buggy for her betaing! *smooches***


End file.
